


Cram It

by Delirious21



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Giant Robots, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious21/pseuds/Delirious21
Summary: Kup decided to finally introduce you to his Wrecker pals, but not everything goes as planned.Written as an ask on Tumblr: "Do you write for kup from idw?!? If so do you think we could have him introducing his s/o, whose like, REALLY CLASSY AND POSH but not snobbish, to the wreckers,? And if you want more maybe s/o is a beast in battle when kups hurt??"
Relationships: Kup/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Cram It

Of course their transmission had been intercepted. Why wouldn’t it be? Not as if Springer and Kup had taken precautions when setting up the rendezvous. Kup cursed as he steered the ship, avoiding shots from the ground  _ and  _ air. You manned the guns while Kup circled overhead the other Wreckers fighting on the ground. Everyone seemed to be holding their ground, but the rogue Decepticons were heartier than the usual run-of-the-mill crew. A challenge, but certainly not an impossible one.

From the gunner seat, you called to Kup, “I am running out of ammunition fast, darling!”

“Yeah, ‘m workin’ on landin’.”

You loved watching him work, so focused, brow furrowed and a cigar pinched between scowling lips. For as long as you’d known and loved Kup, it was moments like these when he was most invigorating, dangerously intoxicating. You soaked it up, even as you took fire on the enemy.

“Fuck it,” Kup snapped, landing atop a cluster of Cons. 

The second you were touched down, he shot up and out the door. You were tight on his heels, blaster at the ready. Outside, you were immediately flocked by enemies and separated. You thrashed, blocking fists and grubby servos on all sides while taking shots to the back. In all the chaos, you refused to be knocked down. Never again would you fall to your knees before a Decepticon. There was no pride in that. 

Roughly a mile away, Springer and the rest of the Wreckers were surging through the mass of Cons, calling for Kup. You swiveled to try and find your partner, but caught a right hook to the jaw instead and staggered backwards into another Con. The mech’s breath was acid in your nose, but when he grabbed you by the shoulders and lifted, you could just make out Kup. He was a couple hundred yards away, pinned to the engine of his own ship. His face was bloody and a mech was sinking a dagger into his midsection while others held his arms and legs.

The Decepticon crushing you whispered something filthy into your audial, but you’d already clocked out. Nothing and no one but Kup had your focus. You kicked back against whoever confined you and burst into a sprint the second your pede found sufficient footing. Shoulder down, running at full force, you cleared your own path to Kup. You lunged just as the mechs holding him opened their mouths, perhaps to warn their comrade, perhaps to mock you, but you never did hear them. Maybe there was nothing to be heard. 

The Con with the knife whirled, but your servos were already closing on his throat, your blaster under his chin. A single bullet at such close, inescapable range did exactly what you’d intended. It blew the mech’s brain module out. Not your cleanest kill, but awfully satisfying. The mech was dead before he hit the ground. 

The other Wreckers pulled up and made quick work of the straggling Cons. You knelt before Kup, holding a rag to his stomach. He glowered and started to protest, but you shushed him with a chaste kiss. 

“I know, I know,” you said, “you didn’t need my help.” You never believed that when you said it. 

Kup scoffed and looked away, avoiding your piercing gaze. He used to be thrown off by those keen optics of yours. They caught everything on the surface and in his spark and he pretended like that sort of vulnerability didn’t terrify him. Maybe it was thrilling too, he still couldn’t tell. All the centuries Kup had been alive and he still couldn’t figure himself out. You helped him to his feet and kept an unassuming arm around his waist so he could lean on you without being too obvious about it. Not like he’d been stabbed or anything. 

They were surrounded by mangled corpses, but this wasn’t anyone’s first battlefield. Impactor, oddly enough, was the first Wrecker to formally introduce himself. That  _ had  _ been the whole point of this meet-up. He extended a servo to Kup and then to you. 

“Impressive work,” he said. 

Perceptor mumbled a distracted greeting as he forced Kup to sit back down so he could fix the older mech up. Springer, Twintwist, Pyro and Topspin introduced themselves in that order. 

“Nice to finally make your acquaintances,” you said. That earned you a round of strange looks. You couldn’t imagine how you appeared; ragged, to say the least, covered in energon that wasn’t yours, with no shine left to your polish. But you figured the most foolhardy group of die-hard Autobots would be used to that. 

In the back of the group, Topspin muttered something inaudible. Springer, ever alert, snapped at him to speak up. Topspin grumbled something else and then asked the dreaded question. 

“Aren’t you kinda young for ole Kup?”

Kup swatted Percy’s servos away from his wounds. “Fuck age,” he snarled. 

You smiled at his curtness and added, “Age is as irrelevant now as it has ever been.”

“Pfft, like function?” Twintwist muttered. 

You stood a bit straighter, as if that were possible, and neatly folded your servos before you. “And what will you do about this. . . unseemly gap —although it wasn’t such a dramatic difference— in years?” It was a challenge, naturally, although you hoped no one accepted it. You just met these mechs, but you would defend yours and Kups’ relationship to your death. Even if it was from the Wreckers. 

Springer snorted. “No one’s going to get in between you two.” He came up and clapped you on the back as if you were old pals. “Not after seeing you fight.”

“Damn straight, no one gonna do  _ shit _ ,” Kup snarled. “I’ll fight all o’ Cybertron ‘fore anyone takes my conjunx away from me.”

You smiled, warmed by his declaration. You knew all too well that this stubborn old mech would go to the ends of the universe for you, and you wouldn’t hesitate in doing the same. 


End file.
